


Stressful and unbelivable

by Kasuna_Kotonoha



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alive Bianca di Angelo, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Reyna's a police chief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 20:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasuna_Kotonoha/pseuds/Kasuna_Kotonoha
Summary: Reyna is stressed and Bianca helps her relax.





	Stressful and unbelivable

Bianca could tell the moment Reyna stepped through the door that work had been rough. Given Reyna’s job as a police chief, she often returned home tired, but today was different. For one, Reyna had brought her briefcase with her. That in itself meant it was either a stressful and complicated case or there was a lot of paperwork. And two, her braid was a mess. She never let that happen.

“Rough day?” Bianca asked, walking over from the kitchen to give her fiancé a kiss. Reyna nodded.

“You can tell me about it after we eat, okay?”

Reyna nodded again, too tired to talk, another sure sign of a stressful day. Bianca just shook her head fondly as the Puerto Rican woman collapsed on the sofa.

Bianca strains the pasta and turned off the stove. She plates the spaghetti and meat sauce onto two plates, making sure to sprinkle parmesan on top, and pours glasses of lemonade. Reyna refused to admit it, but she was a sucker for the stuff.

“Babe, I brought food.”

She put the plates on the coffee table and went back into the kitchen to get the glasses and silverware.

They eat in silence. Bianca had to admit, she did well on today’s food. The sauce was perfect, and the lemonade wasn’t too sweet. Reyna made no comment, but judging by the gleam in her eyes, she was enjoying it. However, she was eating fairly slowly.

Bianca shook her head again as she washed the dishes She really needed to hear about this case. The last time Reyna had been this exhausted was three years ago. That particular case had involved multiple charges, suspects, terrible attorneys, and a spatula fight.

“Reyna, darling, please go take a shower.”

Reyna groaned.

“Babe, I love you, but you really need to take some time for yourself. I'll meet you in our room when you're done, okay?”

Reyna reluctantly got up from the couch, heading upstairs. Bianca put the last fork away and went to change into more comfortable clothes. Given that it was at least 8:30, she didn’t feel weird about it.

When Reyna came out of the bathroom, she seemed more at ease. She sat on the bed next to Bianca, who took the towel from her hands.

“So, what's this case that has you so exhausted?” she asked as she gently toweled down Reyna’s hair.

Reyna sighed. “It's not so much complicated as it is unbelievable.”

“Ohh?” Bianca grabbed the brush sitting on the nightstand.

“It's a sexual assault case.” Reyna’s shoulders slumped.

“Ok. What makes this case different?” asked Bianca, gently brushing out the tangles in her fiance's hair, which was so much like her own.

“Both the victim and the suspect are children.”

Bianca gasped, almost dropping the brush.

Reyna chuckled. “My reaction exactly. It's so hard to believe. It's just…”

“Difficult?” finished Bianca as she started braiding Reyna's hair.

“Yeah. Or just hard to wrap my head around. I mean, _ how _? How could a ten-year-old boy do something so awful?”

“I don’t know. Maybe some people are just that terrible. Not everything has a clear explanation, and maybe sometimes it's better that way. Binder please.”

Reyna handed Bianca a hair tie. They sat in silence for a moment, simply enjoying each others company.

“Can we go to sleep?” asked Reyna wearily.

Bianca leaned over to kiss her. “Absolutely.”


End file.
